


Moments to Celebrate

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [63]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Asgardian Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tricksters, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki visits Anthony's forge to tell him about the latest decision the King has made.





	Moments to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> My 200th fic!! *blows the party horns* ~~holywowdidn'tthinkI'dreachthiswhat???~~
> 
> And is as now my kind of customary thing. When I hit a milestone number, I do a "milestone fic" which is basically the boys doing something in a relationship.
> 
> So far we've had the [100th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173441), [150th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971652) and [1 millions words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158999)! 
> 
> I hope you like the 200th and stick around for more fics! :)

Anthony was at his forge when his lover came to see him. He had been hammering earlier but Anthony was currently sketching some designs. He felt long arms wrap around his waist and tug him back against a firm chest.

He smiled softly and relaxed into the mage’s hold, turning his head to catch Loki’s lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

“How is my husband?” Loki questioned when they pulled back. “Oblivious to the world as he forges his creations, hmm?”

He could hear the soft tease in his partner’s voice and it made him eye Loki’s mischievous gaze with faint amusement. He was long used to reading between Loki's words and he tried not to smile. “Oh dear. And what has the court done in my absence?”

“Oh, not the court,” Loki corrected, “rather its frivolous King.”

His voice was a mixture of exasperation and fondness and Anthony’s smile finally broke out upon seeing it. “And what has your hapless brother done now?”

“Merely remembered it is our two hundredth anniversary, dearest one,” Loki informed him, brushing his lips to Anthony’s temple. “He wishes to make a grand occasion of it. There will be much revelry, fawning, a gift or two, perhaps even a play detailing our courtship if we are _terribly_ unlucky.”

Anthony was trying not to snigger. “You _have_ been busy, my trickster.”

“Me?” Loki gave a mock expression of confusion. “Of course not! The other advisors saw my honest attempts to calm the excitable fool down.”

Anthony was already shaking his head. “Fools they may be, but you hardly married me for _my_ ignorance.”

“True,” Loki agreed. “I married the perfect Aesir; a mischievous, intelligent, brilliant manipulator who smiles at my plots, and asks to trick along with me.”

“That I do,” Anthony agreed. “I adore you in all your wit and chaos, my husband, my prince and my Loki.”

Loki smiled brightly before bending down to softly and gently kiss him. It was only when they pulled back that Loki told him softly, his eyes achingly affectionate, “To be blessed with your heart, Anthony? There is no celebration large enough to show how much that means to me.” Loki’s fingers cupped and lightly stroked his cheek. “What are a few soft manipulations for your smile and your laughter? I would make two hundred years a grand affair and let all of Asgard bask in the glory that is my husband.”

Anthony gave a light laugh but he was also smiling, his eyes warm and his attention locked on Loki. “Your tongue is unfairly sweet, my love. No wonder you so easily turned my head from all others.”

Loki grinned, proud and smug and it made Anthony laugh again. He was also unable to resist kissing him once more.

“So you approve?” Loki asked quietly when they pulled back, their foreheads resting together.

“I approve of all your schemes, especially those that maintain our popularity and power.”

Loki’s expression brightened and he caressed Anthony’s cheeks once more. “My Anthony, you never make me doubt the many reasons why I love you.”

He followed it up with another kiss that Anthony happily gave into, feeling the flames of desire get coaxed to life under his husband’s skilled touch. It ended with them panting and arousal obvious in their eyes.

“May I assume,” Anthony began, his voice slightly rough, “you were excused from the court to inform your husband of the event to come?”

“How perceptive of you,” Loki purred.

Anthony grinned. “And, may I also assume that we will be making very good use of my desk in celebration?”

Loki gave a soft, happy little sigh and pressed an affectionate kiss to Anthony’s neck. “You, my love, are perfect.”

Anthony chuckled and corrected, “Perfect for you as you are for me.” He also smirked and shifted away from his lover to brace his hands on the desk and look over his shoulder at Loki’s darkening eyes. “And I would have you prove that by taking me _perfectly_ against this desk.” He smirked with challenge. “Are you up for this task?”

Loki’s smirk was pure wickedness and with a predatory seduction that even after all these years still sent lust rocketing through Anthony.

“Oh, Anthony, you will regret offering me such a challenge.”

Anthony just smirked unrepentantly, because he knew Loki was wrong. There was nothing his husband could do to make Anthony regret Loki.


End file.
